


If this is a dream I would rather not wake up

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gaster sucks at checkers, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, You suck other things, and then it isnt, it starts out as fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beware the man who speaks with his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You felt like you were…floating. More than that, something tingled against your skin, but there was visibly nothing touching you… Actually, there was visibly nothing. You seemed to be floating in utter darkness, an endless void of black. Even so, you weren’t afraid. There was something…calming about it, despite is obvious ominousness.

“Hello…?” You called out, half expecting your voice to echo, but it did much of the opposite. Instead, it came from your mouth sounding muffled, as if you were speaking through a light white noise. No one answered you. 

Your feet touched down on nothing in particular, but you found yourself standing normally upright, or, what felt like upright and normal. At this point you were convinced this was some sort of very strange lucid dream, but you had almost seen far stranger things in the underground. This wasn’t a really surprising situation…. That is, until you felt someone. A presence. Behind you.

There was a feeling in the pit of your stomach, that feeling when your gut is telling you something bad is gonna happen, and you shouldn’t turn around. But you do. Slowly, you turn your head to peek behind you, and you’re met face to face with… well…

You jumped back, obviously surprised. You could say he looked like Sans or Papyrus, but there was something…well….different. His expression was unsettling to say the least, but you didn’t find anything dangerous about him. He was just very… big. In both stature and presence, he basically towered over you. It might have been that there was nothing else to compare him to other than yourself, but you were shooting for the ladder.

“H…hello?” You repeated, though more cautiously. If this was a dream, he couldn’t hurt you, if that’s what he intended. But if it wasn’t…

He didn’t respond. Actually, he was almost surprised to see you, from what you could tell. His expression didn’t seem to change much. He looked a little confused, to be honest, like he was unsure what to do with you… Until, slowly, he stuck out his hand.

You looked at it for a moment and good golly, his hands were big too. He could probably crush your head between them– ah. Let’s not think about that, yeah? It made you smile a little, and think of your first meeting with Sans. He shook your hand too. It made you feel a little more comfortable, placing your hand in his palm, which he gently grasped and gave a light shake.

“Hello.” 

A voice rang through your head and you gasped, looking up at him. It was so sudden it had startled you, and he quickly let go of you hand. It was obvious he was concerned that he’d frightened you, so you quickly shook your head and grabbed his hand once more.

“It’s okay.” You smiled, and introduced yourself. 

He seemed hesitant. He looked down at the small hand, your hand, that rested in his palm.

“Gaster.” Was all he said.

“Gaster?” You echoed, tilting your head to the side. “Gaster.” You nodded firmly, then flashed him a big grin. “It’s nice to meet you!”

He seemed…proud of himself. “The pleasure is all mine.” 

You giggled and how unnecessarily gentlemanly he was being, but you supposed that was his character. You looked around once more, your hand slipping out of his as you wandered. “If you don’t mind me asking… where is this place?” 

Again, he didn’t answer. You could feel an air of…sadness. It struck you so suddenly, and when your eyes fell on him again, you could tell it wasn’t a question he wanted to answer. He reached out and rested his hand on your shoulder.

“I don’t know.”

It struck you in such a way that you felt very alone. You realized that maybe, you were the first person he had seen in this place, and you were the first person he had seen…. ever. Or, at least, in a very long time. Why you, and why now, well that seemed like something that wasn’t going to be answered.

You decided to change the subject. “Do you like checkers?” You blustered out the question before you realized that the suggestion of playing was rather stupid, since you didn’t have a board nor checkers to play with.

He frowned.

“I’m going to say no.” You laughed. Something about someone so menacingly frowning in such a way was…cute. Like a pouting child being reminded of the losses in a very simple game. Though, chess wasn’t that simple. 

He paused for a moment, then stepped to the side. Behind him sat a table, and two chairs. Atop the table sat a glass checkerboard, pieces, black and white, lined up on either side.

“Oh!” Your bare feet padded against nothing as you walked over to the table, marveling at it’s sudden appearance and craftsmanship. You looked back at Gaster. “Did…did you do this?” 

He rubbed the back of his head, almost embarrassed. Your grin only grew. 

“Then…do you want to play?” 

He walked over, pulling out the chair nearest to you. Realizing he pulled it out for you to sit down, you quickly did so. He seated himself across from you, and waited rested his hand on the table.

You mulled over your options, you pieces being white, meaning you went first. You’d played checkers many times before against your grandfather, who happened to have trophies from tournaments. To this day, you still hadn’t won, but you’d come close a few times, and you’d become quite good. 

You slid a piece forward, and waited. And waited….Finally, Gaster slid a piece forward, and you grinned. A bad move already. 

The game went by as quickly as it had begun, and the next thing you knew the score was zero to four in your favour.

“You’re really bad at this.” You laughed, and Gaster leaned back in the chair with his arms crossed. “Awww, don’t pout! Come on, what’s my prize for winning?” He stared at you, unsure of what you meant. You stood, rounding the table to stand beside him.

“Come on, I’ve gotta get something for beating you at four games of checkers. I was about to let you win!” Well that only seemed to make him pout more.

He thought for a moment, then he stood, taking you aback for a moment. You’d forgotten what a monolith he really was. You stared up at him curiously, and he seemed a little hesitant. Though, the way he looked at you… your heart pounded a little. Maybe you’d spend too much time away from other humans but… he might have even been a little attractive. His voice surely was. It was smooth, the very definition of when people said “like melted chocolate” or something.

“I do certainly owe you something, don’t I?” He had placed his hand on your shoulder and leaned a little closer to you. You said nothing, mostly because when you tried your words seemed to stop on the tip of your tongue. You felt like if you spoke, the void around you would shatter and disappear, Gaster along with it.

You didn’t want that.

So instead, you stood still, allowing his hand to move from your shoulder to your cheek, his smooth bones cool to the touch. Then again, your face was burning.

“You’re such a curious little creature.” He mused, sitting back in the chair so he was now almost eye-level with you, his hand never leaving your face. Instead, he led you close, positioning you between his knees. He still seemed to lean over you despite the fact he was sitting down, and it made you feel so small. “How on Earth did you get here…?… And a human at that, in a place like this…” His voice seemed to get breathless the more he looked at you, the longer his hand touched your skin. You only got pulled in further, hanging off his every word as his other hand pressed against your lower back, trapping you. “It’s been so long…” He captured a few strands of hair between his fingers, pressing it to that sharp, toothy grin, and you shivered. He chuckled darkly.

“Let’s play a different game.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One way train to the bone zone first stop ghost tongues.

You couldn’t believe what was happening to you wasn’t a dream. It was too…. Impossible to be real, and yet, there you were, your back pressed against the table as Gasters slick, black tongue moved inside you.

The game of checkers had long since been forgotten, the board and pieces scattered across an unseen floor. When Gaster said a game, you were expecting something physical, but not THIS. So needless to say, you were surprised when he lifted you into the table but you weren’t going to complain.

“O-oh…!” Your toes curled, your hand pressed against the back of his head. Not that he was going anywhere any time soon.

“You haven’t felt something like this before have you…?” His hands gripped your thighs tightly and his eyes pierced right through you. “Not with any human anyway.” As if to further his point, he twisted his tongue inside you in such a way that make your back arch, placing all your weight on your elbows.

“Yes…!” You cried, not as much of an answer to his question but more what he was doing about it.

He turned his attention back to his task, but you caught him glancing up at you every so often. His tongue was so warm and wet, and he was being so precise, paying attention to when you moaned and what made your body writhe with pleasure- if this was a dream you never wanted it to end.

“You’re absolutely beautiful with that expression you know…” Gaster mused, gently tracing a finger along your thigh, making you shudder beneath him. It was almost as if he were studying your body, one step at a time. You had a feeling he wouldn’t stop until he was satisfied– no matter how many times you were.

You found yourself sitting upright now, hunched over and watching Gaster work his tongue inside you, which only made you hotter. He noticed this, and you could almost see his teeth pull back in a grin. Though his mouth didn’t move, you could hear his voice.

“Watch closely now, I don’t want you missing anything.”

His tongue plunged deeper and you tensed all over, letting out a loud moan which only seemed to please Gaster more…. You were close. God you were so close, and Gaster could tell just by looking at you. He wanted you to watch. He wanted you to watch yourself cum. And you did. Your orgasm hit you hard, your wet walls clenching around Gasters tongue as he licked you clean.

You both paused for a moment and you caught your breath, a wide grin across you face. “Wow… That was– huh? What are you doing?”

“I’m not done playing with you yet.” He threw your legs over his shoulders and braced his hands behind you back before lifting you.

“Gaster! Put me dow–!” You wrapped your legs around him tightly as he thrust his tongue back inside you, the change in position making it feel somehow…different. Better. Gaster held you up with ease and you leaned back against his arms, knowing he wouldn’t let you fall.

“Wait… It’s really sensitive… because I just….!” Your words cut out into a high pitched moan, and Gaster seemed satisfied with the reaction.

“Is it a problem? Should I stop?”

“No!” You pleaded, nails digging into your own thighs. “No, no, don’t stop…!”

“That’s what I thought…” He purred, his hand moving to slide up your shirt and run along your spine, making you shudder against his fingers. “I can feel you… Under all that flesh and muscle… I bet you feel so nice under there.” You gasped, feeling a tingling under your skin. “…Shall we take a look?”

You could’t quite place what it was, but you felt it a warmth against your spine. It wasn’t against your skin, no it was…. literally touching your bones. You really had no other other explanation for the sensation other than…

You felt his fingers wrap around one of your ribs. It was impossible, but so was everything else that was going on, and you were sure he had no intention to her you. You wiggled under his grip as he felt around inside you, and you wrapped your legs around his neck, pulling yourself to the pleasure of his tongue. Despite the fact you could hardly stay still, his hold on you didn’t falter. Even so, his touches were gentle, and you found yourself crying out with pleasure with every bone his fingers caressed. You could hardly prepare yourself when you were hit by your second orgasm- it felt so good you could hardly stand it.

He let you down gently onto the table where he hovered over you, your body fluid dripping from his tongue. You couldn’t help but feel embarrassed but you couldn’t turn away. Your eyes locked with his and he grinned.

“Do you want to keep playing?”

With no hesitation, you nodded.

“Good,” he pressed his thumb to your lips, and his left eye glowed a brilliant blue. “Then it’s your turn.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This train has no breaks.

You stared as he unzipped his pants, taking in every moment of anticipation. You didn’t question how he had anything there and frankly you didn’t really care. When he pulled it out, you were in awe. Naturally, you’d never seen anything quite like it. His cock was rather big, and you could see the ridges running down the length of it. You wondered if you were even going to be able to fit it in your mouth.

“Are you ready?” 

You looked up at him, eyes half lidded with a lustful nod. He seated himself on the chair and beckoned you closer. You positioned yourself on all fours and crawled between his legs, his cock pressing against your cheek. It was warm on your skin. His eyes caught yours again- he was grinning.

Slowly, you brought your tongue down to the head of his cock, swirling around it. Upon hearing him let out a pleasured sigh, you took his cock in your mouth. You were right about one thing, it was rather straining on your jaw. You felt his hand lightly press against the top of your head, urging you to take in more.

“You can do it…” He breathed, nodding in approval. “That’s it…. good girl.” 

You moaned lightly and began bobbing your head, your hand stroking what your mouth couldn’t reach. He grabbed your hair gently and you could feel him relax underneath you. Slowly, you began to get used to his girth, and you took in a little more. You pace grew faster and his grip on your hair became tighter. He thrust his hips forward every so often, pushing himself further down your throat. 

Then, to your surprise, he stood. You let out a muffle squeak as the action caused you to almost fall over, but Gaster quickly steadied you so you could prop yourself on your knees. He let you adjust to the position before grabbing the back of your head and thrusting his cock down your throat. You scrambled to grab at his pants, as he began moving his cock in and out of your mouth. You hardly had time to catch your breath before he hit the back of your throat, again and again. You could hear his breathing get heavier, and he muttered things under his breath you couldn’t quite hear.

You could feel your body getting hotter, and one of your hands slid downward, pressing against your wet folds. You didn’t realize just how turned on you’d become- even the lightest touch of your fingers made you shiver. Suddenly, though, your hand froze and it was unable to move.

“I don’t think so…” He chuckled, his thrusts becoming more rough. “Not yet.” 

You whined, the noise muffled as he continued to relentlessly fuck your mouth. With one hard thrust, you felt his cock swell in your mouth. Your heart beat faster, and you wanted nothing more than for him to fill you up right there. And you were sure he could tell. His thrusts became more erratic and you moaned each time he thrust back into you. 

“Do you want me to fill you up, pet?” He asked, even though he already knew the answer. You let out a high pitched moan in response, sucking his cock hard. He grabbed your hair with both his hands, grunting as he came hard in your mouth, his cum filling up your mouth and spilling down your throat. You shuddered, swallowing what wasn’t spilling down your chin. 

He fell back on the chair, resting his head back. You let out a whine, crawling between his legs once more. You took his head back in your mouth and you shuddered beneath you, his hand finding its way to your hair again. His fingers ran through your locks as you sucked on his cock again, almost hungrily. 

“You really look so cute...” He looked down at you with a gentle stare, his voice barely over a whisper. “You’re such a good girl… A good, good girl… Oh god keep going…”

You could feel yourself shiver every time he moaned, that deep voice making you more and more excited. Your whole body burned with desire, and you wanted nothing more than for him to fuck you senseless and never stop. If this was a dream, you never wanted it to end. 

Without any warning, Gaster thrust his cock down your throat and came once more, and you shook with pleasure. You slowly slid his cock out of your mouth, licking your lips as you looked up at him.

“You look like you want something.” He grinned, and leaned down, picking you up to straddle his lap. “Don’t you?” 

Catching your breath you nodded, pressing your forehead to his. He laughed lightly and ran his hands over your body, pulling off your shirt.

“Well then….let’s wrap this game up then, shall we?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright let's wrap this up kiddos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my terrible sins. This was originally posted at lewdsans on tumblr

You had no idea how it felt to be touched in so many places at once– that was, until now. Gaster seemed to have quite a few tricks up his sleeve, one being that ability to conjure up and control ghostly hands, ones that now ravished your body.

Two fingers played with your tongue, drool dripping now your chin. You shuddered as the ghostly fingers brushed against your hear, and another down your spine. He was exploring your body, every inch of it. His real hands were firmly on your hips, holding you in place. The tip of his cock rubbed against your wet folds, and you wanted nothing more than for him to slam it inside you and fuck you senseless.

“P..lease…” You moaned, your words slurred by the fingers in your mouth. You wiggled your hips to try and get out from his grasp, but it was no use. He wasn’t going to let you do anything, not unless he allowed you to. 

“Please what?” He asked, looking at you with a grin. You could hardly stand it, the agonizing teasing he was putting you through. “What do you want me to do, darling?” 

“I want you to fuck me…” You groaned, grabbing his shoulders tightly, desperate to keep yourself upright. The wet fingers cupped your cheek and you leaned into it, the warmth alone making you even more turned on. “I can’t stand it, please! I’m going crazy!” A loud moan escaped your lips as gentle fingers rubbed against your ribs.

“….Will you stay?” His voice…changed. It was gentle, and for a moment, you swore you could see a hint of sadness in his eyes. “Will you stay in the underground? Tell me you will…and I’ll make you feel unimaginable pleasure for the rest of your life… Even longer if you want.” 

The question had been posed to you several times, and not once had you thought of an answer. Would you leave….? But now, a tempting proposal was being laid before you… and how could you say no?

Hands pushed you forward, burying your face in his shoulder, bringing you closer to him. He was so much bigger than you, you could hardly believe it. You felt so small against him, but in his arms you felt….safe.

“I’ll stay… I’ll stay….! I promise I’ll stay! I won’t even think of leaving, not ever!” You gasped desperately, and you could almost hear Gaster smirk as he slammed your hips down onto his cock, filling you so deeply you hardly had a chance to catch your breath. He didn’t even give you a moment to compose yourself- he simply began thrusting into you, slow, and hard.

Your choked gasps and moans filled the air as you clung desperately to Gaster’s suit. However, every time he thrust back into you, you were practically seeing stars. You couldn’t think of anything– anything other than the man that held you and how deeply he was reaching inside you.

“M….more…” You whined, grinding your hips, which rewarded you with a pleasured hum from Gaster. “More, more, more, please, more!”

You didn’t have to ask him again. Though, you weren’t prepared for what you were asking for. He reached inside you in such a way that made you scream, and he hit that one sweet spot over and over. It would be impossible for a normal person to fuck you like this.

“You’re body is amazing…” He breathed, pressing his teeth against your neck in what you could only guess was a kiss. “You’re cute, you’re so cute… You’re so tight around my cock…. You like that don’t you?” 

“Yes!” You threw your head back, attempting to move your hips in time with his. You were giddy with pleasure, and you cried out over and over, unable to hold your voice back any longer. “Yes, yes, yes! I love it! Gaster..!”

The moment his name passed your lips, something changed. You could feel Gasters cock swell inside you and he stopped thrusting. You both stared at each others, flushed and breathing heavily.

“Again.” He growled, giving you an almost predatory stare. “Say it again.”

“Gaster–OH!” You threw your head back as he slammed his cock inside you.

“Again.”

Gaster…!” Another thrust.

“Say it again.”

“Gaster!“ You screamed as he pushed deeper inside you and began relentlessly fucking you, despite your attempts to tell him to slow down. You couldn’t stop him now, not when you were both so close. His thrusts became more erratic, and you could hear his husky, breathless moans. You could feel the pleasure building up inside you, your body shuddering in anticipation.

“Cum… I’m gonna cum! G-Gaster I’m…!” 

You felt something thick and warm fill you, and your mind went blank as you hit your climax. It was almost too much for you to handle all at once, and for a moment all of your senses had left you. Your body went limp and he pulled you against him, allowing you a moment to catch your breath. 

“Oh darling, don’t get too comfy yet… I’m not finished with you.” 

You back was pushed against the table and he hovered over you, and for the first time you understood the situation you were in. Your heart pounded in both fear and excitment as he postitioned himself between your legs once more. 

“I’m going to fuck you every way I know how…” He chuckled darkly, a black tongue snaking past his teeth. “And so much more.”


End file.
